


Cover Up, Molly

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Molly, you need to cover up," Fabian said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Molly's shoulders. Fabian and Gideon had specifically told Molly and Arthur to dress up for their house party. As crazy and rambunctious as they could be, they were also very sophisticated, even though they didn't often show that side of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Up, Molly

Molly had always been known for her curves. Most of the boys at Hogwarts went after her because of them. Her twin brothers where very protective of her because of it so it was a miracle when they let her date Arthur Weasley. They must have seen what Molly saw in him, which was an honest, caring young man. But that didn't stop them from still being very protective of their older sister. Which is why they were surprised when Molly showed up to the house party they had invited her to in what she was wearing. She had shown up in a strapless black dress that accentuated her curves nicely. She loved wearing dresses that fit to her form nicely because it allowed her to wear something other than what she normally wore, which was Arthur's shirts. She didn't get to go out very often because she had just given birth to her first child so she took any chance she could to dress up and as long as Arthur was comfortable with what she was wearing, that was all that mattered. But evidently, it still didn't sit well with her brothers.

"Molly, you need to cover up," Fabian said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Molly's shoulders. Fabian and Gideon had specifically told Molly and Arthur to dress up for their house party. As crazy and rambunctious as they could be, they were also very sophisticated, even though they didn't often show that side of themselves.  
"Fab, I'm a 36DDD and I had a kid last month," she said as she slid the jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to her brother. "It doesn't matter what I wear, guys are going to stare at me anyways," she added. She loved her brothers more than anything in the world but sometimes they got on her nerves.  
"Can you stop telling me personal details and just wear my jacket?" He asked. Fabian clearly loved his sister but sometimes she shared too much information with him. He wrapped the jacket around his sister's shoulders again. "And it's not just because of that. I don't want you to get a cold," he said as he gave Molly a cheeky grin. Molly rolled her eyes at her little brother.  
"Fabian, you know how much I like to dress up and go out and now that I have a kid to look after, I don't get a lot of time to do so," she said. "And if I get cold, I'll borrow Arthur's jacket or I'll go get one of your sweatshirts from upstairs," she added as she laughed. Fabian looked at Molly as if he wasn't about to give up that easily. He didn't want Molly to get hurt even though it was highly unlikely because she had three very protective men in her life. Before Fabian said anything, though, Molly gave him her famous glare and immediately shut him up. Fabian then gave up and walked away before his sister made a huge scene and embarrassed him.


End file.
